Hitsuzen
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Las casualidades no existen sólo lo inevitable... el hitsuzen que el propio Clow aprendió a comprender tras conocer a Yuuko. ¡¡Crossover con xxxHOLIC y primer fic de la pareja Clow x Yuuko en ésta sección!.


**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" (TC) y "xxxHOLIC" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Qué disfruten de la historia!.

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**

"**HITSUZEN".**

_Las casualidades no existen; sólo lo inevitable_… el _hitsuzen_ al que tantas veces había recurrido para tratar de explicar sus actos y las visiones que asaltaban sus sueños; trayendo consigo, las páginas previamente escritas de un futuro doloroso sustentado en decisiones que él mismo había tomado con anterioridad. Especialmente al empezar a planear cómo detendrían a su pariente…

Así fue como, a pesar de que trato de rehuir el encuentro por razones personales- los constantes viajes entre ambos lados de su familia sanguínea y sus propios planes mágicos-, se halló un día de pie, frente a una mujer que había visto varias veces en sus sueños. No escapó a su observación el que ella fuese poderosa- cosa que le costó reconocer en un principio-, ni quiso seguir omitiendo el que tendrían que trabajar _juntos_ durante mucho tiempo.

Así empezó todo, sus idas a la Tienda de los Deseos, las venidas de ella a inspeccionar en terreno cómo iban las cosas en el recién forjado mundo de Clow. Los viajes constantes entre otras dimensiones recolectando cuanto hiciese falta para combatir los siniestros planes de Fei Wang Reed, y la creación de las Mokonas, donde ellos mismos se pusieron a prueba, midiendo cuánto podría soportar para dar vida a las pequeñas formas esponjosas y con aspecto de algodón azucarado como después ellos mismos definieron entre risas y vasos de sake frío, contemplando la luz de la luna.

Lo _inevitable_ había formado en él un afán de perfección único y estricto, tratando de asegurar de la mejor manera la supervivencia de los que vendrían después de él, llevándolo a conocer seres sobrenaturales y animales parlantes, a magos poderosos y brujas asombrosas, con los cuales había formado una amistad. Lo que no podía destruir, lo había instado a unirse a Yuuko para trabajar uniendo sus capacidades, alimentando una relación un tanto extraña, crecida entre bromas, insultos y mucho alcohol y tabaco.

El _destino_ los había juntado para trabajar en salvar los diversos mundos y sus propios sentimientos ahora querían impulsarlo a él, el gran mago Clow Reed, a que se aferrase a esa nueva oportunidad que la vida le brindaba, pero no podía. Los futuros revelados en sus premoniciones no lo incluían a él... Era doloroso reconocerlo, pero Yuuko sobreviviría para ser quien vigilase el rumbo de los viajeros, para ayudarlos con sus deseos y para comenzar a forjar el cambio en la forma de ver la vida que Watanuki iba a tener. ¿Y él?... no formaría parte de eso; para que todo comenzase, _debía_ morir, a pesar de ser el mago más poderoso.

Nada detendría eso, pero nada tampoco detenía sus propias emociones. Al fin y al cabo, era humano… extraño y distinto a los demás, pero persona al fin y al cabo.

Lo _inevitable_ estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ambos lentamente. Esa unión casi sagrada y misteriosa que sólo ellos podían formar al juntarse se hacía cada vez más imperiosa por parte de ambos, a pesar de que ya no era tan necesario, puesto que sus planes estaban casi listos.

Lo _inevitable_ era algo a lo que jamás había temido… hasta ahora, a tan sólo escasos días de morir, mas antes debía terminar con algunos asuntos pendientes para descansar en paz.

Tomó con suavidad su propia copa de vino para dormir y casi se la bebió de un solo trago, sin desperdiciar siquiera una gota.

Lo _inevitable_ lo había llevado a los brazos de esa mujer una y otra vez, cuando se dormía sin querer y las visiones se fusionaban con su mente y después despertaba con un paño húmedo en su frente y una sonrisa dulce que le hacía sentirse mejor después de ver tantos horrores que le deparaban a los viajeros de las plumas…

El _destino_ y el propio _hitsuzen_ lo habían llevado a buscar inconcientemente el refugio y la seguridad que ambos se brindaban sin siquiera darse cuenta, y que ahora más que nunca añoraba casi obsesiva e infantilmente.

_No_ era _casualidad_ que lo _inevitable_… le hubiese llevado a… enamorarse de su amiga, a pesar de sus propias protestas; aun tratando de evitarlo de las formas más estúpidas posibles.

Pero ahora había un problema más. La muerte se lo llevaría primero, y él no tenía ningún derecho a _atarla_ a _ella_, confesándole _eso_.

Acarició inconcientemente su báculo dorado. Si ni él podía escapar a lo _predestinado_, entonces haría una vez más su propia voluntad; egoístamente, como muchas veces la Bruja Dimensional se lo había dicho.

Abrió un portal con el poder mágico contenido en su cayado y se adentró en él con una meta fija: La Tienda de los Deseos de Yuuko Ichihara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Necesitaba sacarme este fic de la cabeza!!. Sé que he publicado mucho últimamente, pero no me arrepiento!!. Además, me alegra ser la primera que publique aquí un fic en español de Clow y Yuuko, y espero que me salgan más, así que se aguantan xD.**

**DEDICADO:**

**A todos los que me leen y soportan mis arranques de inspiración mal contenida. Dejen reviews, por fiss, saben que me hacen muy feliz ñ.ñ.**

**Besos a todos, se cuidan mucho!!.**

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**


End file.
